leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Thresh/@comment-5386529-20151021003252/@comment-5955640-20151021050851
Teemo isn't a competitive play champ even by the standards of Riot and certainly by the observations of the players. He's a very bad example because everything about Teemo is just him being a nuisance. The bouncing shroom mechanic is fun. And playing Teemo for fun is the only reason Teemo is ever played. Lets see here. Mundo: Super sustain champ with very little damage. Problem is the lack of damage and CC makes him very unrewarding to play as. The only fun you get out of playing him is being unkillable through godlike sustain, which has been deemed toxic and as such anytime Mundo can carry a game with sustain that sustain is nerfed. Irelia: She was supposed to be rendered unplayable because in her prime she had everything you needed to dominate a lane and eventually a match. Her kit is loaded with so many different ratios, damage types, and modifiers that she really needed to be nerfed and worked on much later. Then Triforce got buffed. Her number one power curve item has carried her back to top status and it's no good because nothing has been dramatically changed to balance out her strengths. Galio: Pure kit confusion. Long range spell caster with no incentive to go into melee range except to pull off the ult nuke. The supportive spells aren't very supportive. His spell casting is way expensive. His passive is quite dull. He lacks synergy in his own kit and with other champs. Kayle: She's in an awful state. Constant nerfs in her damage to justify her utility. She's out of meta for a top lane pick, she's unusuable in the jungle thanks to the devourer nerf, she's a subpar poke support. And a lot of the blame can be pinned on just how heavy she shreds armor in a matter of seconds and lacks recourse when she ults herself or others. Poppy: Oh Poppy. She's so red alert in need of changes that she's actually on the lineup for one. At best her Q and E is fine. At worst her W is boring, her passive has invisible power, and her ult is monstrous. absolute immunity to everything but your target and the high nuke potential on the Q makes Poppy's only true weakness early game because if she gets going it's extremely hard to stop her and she too had gotten the Irelia treatment and was threatened with absolute destablization if she saw pro use. Singed: Just boring. Plain and simple. The passive is dull. The slow drip in damage is uninteresting and deadlocks Singed into always have Rylai and Liandry to be useful. Mega Adhesive is boring. Flipping people is barely amusing and the ult is just a weaker Mundo ult. On top of all those things. He barely feels like a Mad Chemist. Taric: Taric is a mess of a champ. Invisible power. AP was nerfed to the ground. The much better synergy of on hit mana scaling in the passive has been replaced with the much weaker armor scaling. Armor shred nerfed to the ground. Stun is nearly useless and unpratical. And his mana costs are abusive. Taric has to do a lot of spell casting in a teamfight to do his job well and it's 50-100 mana on every spell cast and thus forces a mana build on you. He's beyond unfabulous and even a cursory glance at gemology would tell you that he's extremely weak at representing the mystical power of gems for what it's worth. Urgot: Awful. A badly designed champ from the word go. He's completely bound to his E and Q combo which enables him to harass at a range that makes trading impossible and forces players away from minions and makes them passive. It's quite toxic and was nerfed to the point to where the damage doesn't hurt once early game ends. At this point Urgot needs auto attack to keep his DPS up but that brings up his other problem. His really low attack range. Not to mention that his ult is ludicrous. Doesn't fit his theme. Doesn't help in team fights by match. has a vague level of usefulness. And the risk for trying to use it is very high. Vladimir: Aside from the terrible sustain he punishes people with in lane, Vladimir actually has a very poor damage potential. It's all overtime. Vlad requires a battle of attriution. And our current game climate is far too fast paced for it. He needs his kit redesigned to where he's not so dependant on stacks and stacks and AOEs dealing damage over time and constant spell casts to do one good chunk of damage. In all situations he should have the AOE version of Zed's ult but it's almost never on that level of reliability that Zed has and Zed's ult has a ton of counters. Warwick: What a boorish champion this one is. You have a shitton of sustain which is excellent for the jungle but also makes just basic trading with him a nightmare. His two single target spells are nightmarish to deal with, he has a spell that just gives away free stats with no drawbacks and his W is just another stat boost that offers very little to a match as well. Yorick: There's only one thing Yorick does. He makes you hate this game. In lane he makes you hate that Riot invented a champ whose main skill is just harassing you with ranged pet summons that barely reward you for hurting them as they die before you can get the last hit on them. Yorick always buys tear so the laning phase is just painful. Despite Yorick pushing you and pinching you and making you wish the jungler would just camp your lane all day late game happens and Yorick is no longer useful for his team. Now his team hates him. The pets don't hurt. His ult can only be useful if used on the right person at the right time. His CC is weak. He doesn't tank. He doesn't have great damage Degritone be damned. Yorick is useless and he hasn't figured out how to thoughtfully blend his monster summoning with actually being a relevant force on his own. Zac: This champion has two good things going for him. Being voiced by Patrick Warburton and having a really fun leap mechanic that has this fantastic range. Everything else doesn't work. He has some of the most expensive health costs for a sustain champ. His sustain is also very weak and unreliable. His damage was overnerfed. His ult was overnerfed. At 5000 health he'll become this tower of slime that's hard to ignore but getting there is really hard. Zilean: Last but not least Zilean. Useless passive (that change they have planned is quite weird for the record) his Q is his only damage spell and has great damage but it's optimal potential is fiddly and requires too much to do successfully. You have an entire spell in which it's only power is rounding out your Q's damage and putting E on cooldown whenever that can be useful which given that it's range is 550 it's not very often. Zilean's ult is the cornerstone of his character and it works. But it's hard to use it correctly. Even with the good visual indicators it's hard to force a smart enemy to kill an ally when the ult is up. It's hard to get an ally to throw themselves successfully when you ult them. Nobody knows who Zilean is going to ult until he does and in the event of it landing the greatest value of a death is weighed at amount of AP he has so he has to play Midlane where the cost of paying for that AP is met but fact of the matter his. The changes to make him a better support made him a worse mid laner by making his only damage spell hard to land when it was undodgable. Zilean is a catastrophe. You understand why I think Thresh is not even on the same planet of needing help like all of those champs?